Smoky
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Loner: |namesl = Smoky Smoky |familyl = Daisy (formerly), Floss Berrynose, Mousewhisker Hazeltail |familyt = Mates: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = ''Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None}} Smoky is a muscular gray and white tom. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Starlight :Smoky is a loner living at the Horseplace with his mate, Daisy, another she-cat, Floss, and their kits, at the time the Clans move into the territories around the lake. :Smoky stops ThunderClan and WindClan as they walk to a Gathering together, and demands to know who they were. Two warriors, Mudclaw of WindClan and Cloudtail of ThunderClan, spring forward to attack him, but the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, stops them. He tries to tell Smoky they weren't trying to harm him, but when Mudclaw threatens him again, Smoky remains aggressive. While Brambleclaw is trying to find the loners’ word for Twolegs, Smoky orders them to leave once more. Squirrelflight urges him not to be so rude, while Brambleclaw thinks if Smoky continued to be this confrontational, there might be a fight. :The quarrel ends when Whitetail steps forward and points out the smell of kits coming from behind Smoky and Daisy, and says they were only defending their family. Realizing this as well, Firestar promises Smoky that none of them would hurt kits. This seems to calm Smoky, and he backs down. As he leaves, Smoky introduces himself and Daisy to the patrol, and tells them there was a dog living in the Twoleg nest nearby, and sometimes it was let outside. After being thanked by Firestar, Smoky goes back into the barn, reluctantly followed by Daisy. Sunset :Smoky is racing to help Brambleclaw and Cloudtail when the two warriors are trapped by a stampede of horses. He leads them into the barn, and once they are safe, Smoky remarks he hadn't expected them to come again. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail reveal their reason from coming; they have come to speak with Daisy about her taking her kits, Hazelkit, Berrykit, and Mousekit away from ThunderClan without telling any cat. Daisy tells them that she had left because she was badly shaken by the badger attack and when Berrykit's tail had to be amputated after getting caught in a fox trap. :After listening to Cloudtail try to persuade Daisy to return to the forest, Smoky approaches her, and murmurs it might be best if she went back. Daisy tells Smoky she thought he had missed them. Smoky replies that he had missed them, but he could see how much their kits wanted to return to the stone hollow. He also suggests that she could return to the barn once their kits were fully-grown and could take care of themselves. Cloudtail invites Smoky to join ThunderClan, to Brambleclaw’s dismay, but Smoky is horrified at this. He doesn't like the idea of living outside and having to hunt for everything he eats. He continues, saying Clan life sounded too crowded for him, and he wouldn't remember any of their names. He also explains he didn't want to leave Floss alone. After Berrykit begs Daisy again, she reluctantly agrees to go back. :Smoky offers Brambleclaw and Cloudtail some of the kittypet food set out for him, Daisy, and Floss, but only Cloudtail accepts. Brambleclaw remembers the stories of Cloudtail taking food from Twolegs, and wonders if he still likes it that much as in the past. In the Power of Three Arc Sunrise :After the mysterious circumstances of Ashfur’s murder are revealed, ThunderClan suspect Sol is the killer. Brambleclaw leads a patrol of himself, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Brackenfur, and Smoky’s daughter, Hazeltail, in an effort to track down Sol and capture him for questioning. While on their way to the sun-drown place, Brambleclaw takes a detour to the barn, where he is greeted politely by Smoky and Floss. At first, Smoky is worried there’s trouble in the Clans, but Brambleclaw tells him it wasn't anything important to them. He beckons Hazeltail forward, and tells Floss and Smoky who she is. Hazeltail remembers when Daisy took her, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose back to the Horseplace when they were kits, and excitedly greets him. Smoky licks her head and tells her how much he missed her. :Hazeltail tells Smoky her brothers' warrior names, Berrynose and Mousewhisker, which prompts Smoky to ask about Daisy, remembering how frightened she had been when he last saw her. Brambleclaw tells her Daisy was doing well, and Hazeltail informs him of her two kits with Spiderleg, Rosekit, and Toadkit. Smoky comments that she had moved on, and stares off into the distance for a while before drawing himself from his memories and asking Hazeltail to show him her warrior skills. Hazeltail happily obliges him, and Smoky is happy with her progress. :He agrees with Floss when she invites the patrol to spend the night in the stable, but Brambleclaw refuses them, which is when she and Smoky find out about Ashfur’s murder. Brackenfur describes Sol to the two loners and asks if they had seen him. Floss thinks she might have seen him, and Brambleclaw says they were close to catching him. The patrol prepares to leave; Hazeltail promises to visit Smoky again on the return journey, and he leaves her with an open invitation to visit again. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mates:' :Floss: :Daisy (formerly): Sons: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Daughters: :Hazeltail: Grandson: :Molepaw: Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Loner Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Kittypet